


Aural

by Kyluxtrashpit (ApostateRevolutionary)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Aural Kink, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Ear Penetration, Ear Sex, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, That's Not How The Force Works, What Have I Done, no Kylo's were harmed in the making of this fic, physically impossible sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApostateRevolutionary/pseuds/Kyluxtrashpit
Summary: Hux fucks Kylo's ear.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 33
Kudos: 70





	Aural

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah you read that right

“You were serious.” It wasn’t a question, but rather a horrified realization.

“Of course I was,” Ren said plainly, as if they weren’t discussing something completely insane.

Ren was holding an ear irrigation kit in one hand and a bottle of lube in the other. This… they couldn’t do this. Even if it was actually possible, which Hux was reasonably sure it wasn’t, Ren would end up at least deafened, possibly dead. There was no other possible outcome.

Hux knew Ren had a thing about his ears. They were large and incredibly sensitive, as Hux had learned when he’d first nibbled on one. He suspected Ren had some shame about them, considering he always kept them covered and blushed whenever Hux gave them any attention, yet they also seemed to be one of his most sensitive erogenous zones.

When Ren had mentioned, in the heat of the moment, the possibility of Hux actually penetrating his ear, Hux had assumed it was some bizarre attempt at dirty talk. Ren didn’t have a lot of finesse in that area on the best of days, so Hux had simply swallowed his hysterical laugh and let it go. Apparently, however, Ren had put together a little plan to actually act it out. Not even pretend to act it out, which would’ve been strange but acceptable, but to do so _literally_.

“It’s not possible, Ren,” Hux insisted, the fact that he even had to argue that making him feel like he was having an out of body experience. “Literally. It cannot be done.”

“It can,” Ren said, still concerningly calm. “You underestimate the power of the Force.”

Hux wasn’t sure if he should throw his arms into the air in exasperation or just leave. Ren was making that irritating sad puppy face now and Hux buried his face in his hand. He couldn’t do this. There was absolutely no good reason to do this and several very excellent reasons not to.

“Fine!” Hux sighed in exasperation.

It wasn’t like it was physically possible anyway. And even if it was – which it definitely wasn’t – what did it matter? After all, Ren was the one at risk here, not Hux.

Ren brightened immediately. “Good. I’ll get ready, I don’t want to wait.”

Hux followed Ren as he made his way into the bedroom. “I just want it on record that this is a terrible idea and if you die or end up with hearing loss or brain damage, it’s not my fault.”

“Noted,” Ren said dismissively.

“And you won’t get angry at me when you discover it’s not physically possible.”

“All things are possible through the Force,” Ren said and Hux wanted to smack him. “Stop doubting me, I practiced with a toy.”

“You- what?!” That was too much to believe.

Ren gave him a flat look. “I did. You think it’s impossible but I know it isn’t. And you can also clearly see I don’t have brain damage as a result.”

“That’s debateable, but fine. Let’s play through this ruse of yours. How will this work?” Hux asked, sitting on his bed, deciding to humour Ren.

Ren was only a few feet away, getting undressed, though why, Hux didn’t understand; it wasn’t exactly necessary that he be naked. “I was thinking I kneel and you stand. Like how you fuck my mouth.”

A confused twitch of arousal stirred in Hux, but he blamed that on the mention of Ren’s mouth more than anything else. The man’s lips were to die for, after all, and his throat took Hux so well. Hux idly palmed at his cock; he’d have to get hard eventually anyway.

As he did so, Ren stripped off his last layer so he was completely bare. Again, Hux didn’t think he really needed to be naked, but he wasn’t going to complain about the view. Ren then kneeled, picking up the lube and the ear irrigation kit again. There was no way what he was about to do wouldn’t end badly.

Ren meticulously filled the reservoir of the irrigation kit with the lube, his face almost comically serious. Lube didn’t flow as easily as water, so it took a few minutes before Ren was satisfied. He then poured some more lube on one finger and coated it liberally.

Hux was still rubbing himself, his cock slowly but steadily rising from at least the sensation. He watched as Ren tucked his hair behind his ear and then brought his lubed finger up to his ear and slowly circled around the hole, presumably spreading the slick. He did a few rotations, then slid his finger inside.

Despite himself, Hux was mesmerized. Ren hummed and closed his eyes, sliding the finger in further; slow, shallow thrusts that steadily got deeper each time. It really was like he was prepping his ass and, without Hux’s permission, Hux’s cock twitched at that. This was beyond ridiculous, and yet, Hux was undeniably getting hard.

The depth must have been painful by now. Ren had his finger nearly all the way in, but he just kept at it, his eyes still closed and his breathing steady. He really must have been using the Force somehow to make this work, though Hux was sure he couldn’t have fathomed how even if he understood how Ren’s damnable magic worked.

Ren pulled his finger out with a soft gasp, his eyes lidded. Hux looked down and Ren’s cock was indeed well on its way to hard just from… shoving his finger in his ear? It was best not to question it, Hux decided, considering it was only going to get stranger from here.

“Are you hard yet?” Ren asked, looking at him with dark, hungry eyes.

Hux reflexively squeezed himself and gasped lightly, surprised by just how turned on he apparently was. “Nearly there.”

“Good,” Ren said, picking up the irrigation device from where it had been resting in his lap. “I’m going to do three injections. I don’t want to risk it all flowing out if you’re not ready.”

Hux opened his mouth to point out, again, how insane this was, but then closed it. There was no point anymore. Ren had made it clear he was sure this was going to work and Hux had already agreed to indulge him and, stranger still, Hux found he didn’t want to go back on that. The curiosity was too compelling.

Instead, he nodded and watched as Ren brought the device up to his ear and then pushed down the plunger. His eyes nearly rolled back into his head, his face screwing up a little. That couldn’t have been pleasant… Hux looked lower and saw Ren’s cock twitch in response.

Panting now, Ren lowered the empty device and stroked his cock a few times before going about refilling it. Hux watched his every move, not even trying to hide his fascination. Ridiculousness aside, there was something about this, about how strange and odd it was, and how much Ren seemed to be genuinely enjoying it. He couldn’t look away.

By the time Ren was done with the next two injections, Hux had removed his clothes as well, stroking himself as he watched Ren pull the empty device away from his ear for the last time. He looked blissed out already, his face flushed and eyes glazed. His cock was also dripping, surely achingly hard; there was no doubting how much he wanted this, even if Hux knew it was doomed to fail.

“I’m ready,” Ren said, voice rough with desire.

Hux stood, picking up the lube and giving himself a coating too. Not that it would help, he knew, but he had to give the appearance of trying. Ren was far too aroused to deny at this stage. Hux took hold of the back of Ren’s head with one hand and lined up his cock with the other. He couldn’t help squinting at Ren’s ear; it did look positively dripping with lube, yes, but the hole was still far too small to fit anything more than a finger.

Still, since he’d decided to play along, Hux pushed forward, bumping the head of his cock against Ren’s ear. It wasn’t going to happen. He’d known the whole time, yet Hux found himself strangely disappointed. After pushing a little to prove the point to Ren, Hux started to pull away, but Ren grabbed his thigh in an iron grip.

“Ren, this isn’t working, it’s just not possible,” Hux explained once again, exasperated.

“Give me a moment,” Ren said and Hux noticed his eyes were closed again, a look of concentration on his face. “Just keep trying.”

Hux sighed, purposefully dramatic. Still, he’d gone along with it for this long, so Hux lined himself up again and repeated the motion, pushing against Ren’s ear. The sensation itself wasn’t bad; Ren’s ear was warm and soft and slick, plus the texture of the ridges was pleasant. He could always jack himself off and at least get his come in Ren’s ear, if Ren insisted.

He continue to bump his cock against Ren’s ear and was about to pull away when he felt something _give_. Hux immediately stopped, instinctively wanting to pull out. This wasn’t _possible_ and yet, when he looked down, he could see the very tip of his cock was somehow inside Ren’s ear. Hux swallowed, wondering if he’d gone mad or if this was all some sort of Force-hallucinated fantasy of Ren’s that he was unwittingly included in.

“Don’t you dare stop now,” Ren insisted, breathy, almost _begging_.

Helpless to resist despite the insanity he feared had taken hold, Hux pushed forward a little bit more, finding that he actually _could_. He moved slowly and carefully, Ren’s ear canal accommodating him beyond the limits of human anatomy. Hux almost wanted to laugh, hysterics bubbling up inside him as he watched his cock sink into Ren’s ear.

The only thing that kept him from losing it entirely was just how fucking _good_ it felt, the tight grip and slick heat enveloping his cock just like any other orifice would. It was tighter, though, so tight Hux was sure he’d hit the limit, only to keep going. He didn’t think about the logistics, what must be happening inside Ren’s skull (logically, Hux must have been in his _brain_ by now), how this _was not possible_. He simply couldn’t.

Finally, it came to an end, though that was only because Hux was now in to the root, his balls touching Ren’s lobe. A sudden wave of panic hit and Hux looked down to see Ren breathing heavy, his face screwed up, but there were no signs of distress or that something had gone wrong. Looking further, Ren was even still hard.

“Ren…” Hux started, only to be cut off.

“I’m fine, don’t stop,” Ren insisted, his voice even rougher now. “Trust me, if I need to, I’ll stop you myself. But I won’t.”

That wasn’t exactly comforting but if that’s what Ren wanted, well, they were already well outside the laws of physics and biology. Hux adjusted his grip, cupping the back of Ren’s skull with one hand and anchoring the other on Ren’s forehead. Slowly, carefully, Hux pulled out.

Hux hissed; it was like a kriffing vacuum, nothing but soft, wet heat surrounding his cock and trying to keep it there as he pulled against the tight grip of Ren’s ear canal. He didn’t pull out all the way, half-afraid of what would happen if he did, and left the tip inside. Glancing down, Hux didn’t see even a speck of blood on his cock. Perhaps Ren was indeed just fine.

Pushing back in, still slow, Hux instead focused on how it felt, how it was like sinking into the tightest ass he’d ever encountered but without the fear of tearing. It felt incredible, and the impossibility of the act only made it better, somehow. Hux couldn’t help a moan as he pushed all the way in again, deep inside Ren’s ear.

Hux set a rhythm, still staying slow for Ren’s sake, and it wasn’t quite enough, but stars, it was undeniably satisfying. Much as he wanted _more_ , he had to keep control. His hands clenched, bunching up Ren’s hair, and it took everything Hux had not to just slam his hips in _hard_ , to take Ren’s skull like he’d taken every other orifice Ren had. He looked down again, watching the way Ren’s face twitched with every thrust, how one eye fluttered open long enough for him to see that it had rolled up entirely.

After a while, it seemed Ren was done with slow. “Stop being so gentle.”

Hux scoffed, pausing in his thrusts. “Stop having so little regard for your own wellbeing.”

“I already told you I’ll stop you if I need to,” he growled, incensed. “Now fuck me like you mean it!”

Without thinking, Hux pulled back, fast this time, and thrust in _hard_ , groaning in pleasure as his balls slapping against the joint of Ren’s jaw. Ren’s entire body jolted, his jaw dropping open and then clacking shut as a shudder overtook him. Aghast, Hux decided right then and there that was enough and got ready to pull out.

“That’s more like it,” Ren said, his voice half a moan.

Hux’s resolve shattered instantly. If this was what Ren wanted, that’s what Hux would do. It certainly had nothing to do with how Hux’s cock was throbbing, demanding something more after so long of being so slow and careful when it felt so good. He needed more; Ren wanted the same.

Hux did it again and then didn’t stop, the protests and possible consequences fading from his mind as he chased his pleasure, uncaring of what was happening to Ren. Ren kept twitching and jolting, shudders running through him as Hux pounded into his ear, but at no point did he stop Hux. A hole was a hole and, ear or not, Hux was going to fuck it like one.

It didn’t take long for him to get close, not with how tight and hot it was, the jerks of Ren’s body only providing more stimulation. Hux was panting, moans and groans escaping him with every thrust. Twin desires to come and to never have this end warred within him, but ultimately, his cock had already made the decision for him.

“Ren,” Hux panted, “I’m going to come. Where?”

Ren moaned, the sound absolutely wanton and barely human, his voice thick when he demanded, “Inside. Don’t you- Don’t pull out.”

The shock of that answer only lasted a moment before Hux was crying out as he came, fucking in hard and deep as he pumped his come right into Ren’s head, thrusting shallowly to work himself through it. Distantly, he could hear a garbled moan come from Ren at the same time. If he hadn’t been too busy coming so hard his vision whited out, Hux might have been concerned.

When he finally came back down from the high of his orgasm, Hux realized Ren was limp in his grasp, a blissed out expression on his face. Or – possibly – a brain damaged one. Panic hit, and Hux pulled out as carefully as he could. Ren slumped immediately and Hux guided him to lay on his side on the floor.

Between his legs, Ren’s cock was limp, come on his legs and stomach; he must have come around the same time Hux had. However, Hux was far more concerned with Ren’s head. His face was frozen in slack bliss, his features relaxed and smiling mouth open enough to drool a little. His ear was leaking come, as expected, but there was also come _dripping from his eyes_. Like white tears.

Hux swallowed a scream and immediately ran to get the medkit in the refresher, shaking hands scrambling to pull out the portable scanner. Fuck, Ren could be _dead_ , why had Hux listened to him? Ren was a fool and Hux was even more so for going along with this.

Running back to the bedroom, scanner in hand, Hux found Ren had rolled over onto his back. Hux froze. Ren slowly turned his head to look at him, still with come _dripping from his fucking eyes_. He was sluggish, but apparently alive.

Ren had the audacity to smirk lazily. “See? I told you it’d work.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't question the logistics. Don't question how Kylo is alive, has his hearing fully intact, and doesn't have brain damage. These are questions I cannot answer. I can only provide extremely weird hornt and that is all
> 
> Severe writer's block for months and this, THIS, is what finally comes out of me? Damn, muses really be like that, huh lmao
> 
> Come hang out with me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/kyluxtrashpit/) or [tumblr](http://kyluxtrashpit.tumblr.com/) too


End file.
